London shades
by Fifty.fanxx
Summary: Ana lives with her mum and her half sister in a flat in London, her and her sister both have horrible life's but when tragedy strikes and they are forced to move half way across the world to live with their aunt, uncle and cousins they see how both of their lives will change for the better. (my first go at fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Ana PoV

I love London, always have done- and always will do. Theres just so much culture and diversity in one big area, it's amazing. I'm not going to say that I live in the best area, no that couldn't be further from the truth, I live in a beat up estate in South London and I live in a dirty, grotty and boring flat with my mum, Carla and my half sister Suzie.

Even though Suzie is only my half sister as we share different dads I still regard her as my full sister. Even if we are the complete opposite of each other I will always have her back, and she'll always have mine. Suzie doesn't like to talk about her dad much, all I know is that he died in a car crash when she was only a couple of weeks old- this incidentally made my mother go down a very dark and troubled path. She was depressed. She turned to drugs and alcohol and therefore lost her job, I hate what she does for 'work' now but to be honest, I can't see her do anything else. She is a prostitute, and there is not a nice way of putting it, she fucks for money, pure and simple. I don't think Suzie and I would mind if she spent the money on important things, like her children- but no, apparently drugs are more important to her.

That is also the reason why I don't know my dad- I was a mistake; and it's taken years of Suzie persuading me that I am anything but. Apparently my mum sort of cleaned up whilst pregnant with me; so at least I should be grateful to her for that- but anything else, no Suzie (who is only a year older than me) has raised me by herself- and pretty damn well I believe.

Yes I love my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if things like spelling are incorrect. At the moment I am just focusing on Anas realationship with her mother and sister please review. Xx**

Chapter 2:

Ana PoV

I awaken with a jolt- I look over to the other single bed that is across the small room Suzie and I are forced to share. She doesn't sleep much so I hate to wake her up but I can hear my mum crying- it's been like this for years now so I don't even know why I care- but for some reason I still do.

I slip out of my minute but cosy bed and tip toe towards the door before a voice stops me

"Ana, don't, she'll be fine- just go to bed" Suzie softly warns. I hate to admit it- but she's right, mum will pop some pills and will be fine. I reluctantly turn back around before slipping back into my bed.

In the morning there is a foul mood that is spreading through the kitchen- Suzie is fixing her makeup. My sister is so lucky, she has long naturally straight blonde hair and is quite tall and slim, we look nothing a like- apart from our eyes, Suzie, mum and I all have the same sky blue eyes, and also the same eyes that show how broken we all are. Me on the other hand, I'm the spitting image of my mother, I have chocolate brown hair that's long and wavy and I am just a little shorter than Suzie.

Mum has zoned out on the sofa, but I can tell Suzie is brooding about something; and honestly, so am I- are Suzie and I not reason enough for my mother to stop this pathetic life that she has chosen to live- but I think me and Suzie found out the answer to that a couple of years ago.

Suzie finishes her mascara turns swiftly around before she states "Well, mum we're off but I suppose you don't give a shit- so bye."

We grab our bags and begin the long, tedious walk to school. A couple of minutes down the road Suzie turns to me and whispers

"Ana... I'm sorry **that** mum behaves the way she does" She looks down in shame- I've never seen my sister look so... weak before, she continues "but, you know that I love you right- and hopefully one day I'll have enough money so me and you can rent a place, far away from here, yeah?" I look at her stunned, I always believed that Suzie didn't really cared about the future, or that at least she didn't want to spend it with me- because I'd always felt like such a burden to her and as much as I love her I never thought that it would be required.

"Yeah sis, that would be good." I joyfully reply. We continue our walk to school and as we walk through the main gates we go our separate ways. Suzie is fairly popular at our school, which is just one of the many ways we are different, she's quite outgoing and knows how to look after herself- whereas I prefer to be in the background reading a book or writing something. Yes, that's my passion and as boring as it might seem I've come to realise that I'm pretty good at it- I love the fact that you can just get lost in a book and create your own world.

Any world where Suzie and I are not here is perfect for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ forgot to put this in last few chapters but: DISCLAIMER all characters own to E.L James. Thank you for reading, please review**

Suzie PoV

Ana and I are solemnly walking back to our flat without much of a conversation, I think it's starting to become clear that Ana is getting tired of mums antics now- but she's never leave her; well not willingly that's for sure. I would never tell Ana this but she's the reason why I have never told anyone about my home life, and there's more to it than mum's prostitution. There's her drug habit- I remember when I was four and I saw my mum injecting herself, she seemed so happy after that- I later learned that it was heroin, what an awful thing for a child to have to witness; but that wasn't the worse thing I've seen, no- it's been the beatings, and that is something I can never let Ana witness.

My mum had a 'friend' who would often come round the house- he use to see me and stroke my hair telling me how beautiful I was- it makes me feel physically sick thinking about him. It's like I can still remember him; his teeth were yellow and stained with the amount of bear he had drunk. He also some teeth with cracks in them, probably from bar fights were he would have mouthed off to the wrong person. I can still remember that every time he would open his mouth a sweet smell of weed would linger around. He had dark, evil, eyes that were filled with hatred and he looked so violent that even when he laughed or smiled it would scare me. I know that Ana won't remember him because she was only around 5 and often in bed, but he would come and wake me. I remember peering up from my bed covers and seeing a huge and broad shadow cascade over my room, I would try to hide away but would scoop me up and put me on the sofa where my mum had probably passed out. He whispered "you're such a beautiful girl." Then he'd stroke my hair- and just sit there watching me- like an eagle hunting its prey, then he'd get up and leave. It continued like this for a few mums and one day he changed; for the worse. He would grab me by my golden locks- lift me ten feet into the air and throw me against things. I was broken- and I was just six.

I shudder thinking of the memory- and too be honest, compared to what happened in the years following that- it doesn't seem that bad. I feel like I've created a wall that surrounds me so I can't let anyone in, not even Ana because; what will she want to do with me when she finds out the things that I've done- or let people do to me, and the answer is- nothing, my own mother doesn't love me, so why would someone as pure and sweet as Ana love me; but I hope that one day she would understand that everything I did- It has been for her...

Ana PoV

Suzie and I arrive home and as we are walking up the sticky half broken stairs I can hear voices rumbling through the corridor of flats. We arrive at our door number 13- kind of ironic when you think about the life we live and we see a hoard of men, about three waiting outside our door. They are whispering in a small group- they turn to look at us and each one of their eyes darken with anger.

Oh God mum, what have you done now?


	4. Chapter 4

Ana PoV

 _All I can see is blackness, its surrounding me trying to swallow me up. I can hear footsteps, the heavy there coming towards me. I try to move but everything aches, nothing works, where am I? I hear a scream, why can't I open my eyes? Suddenly I feel myself being lifted carried through the air. Oh God- the men, their taking me, why can I just wake up. I can hear heaving breathing, someone's panting while carrying me._

 _What about Suzie? Where is she? I can hear a sob, then a whisper_

 _"_ _Ana we're going to be okay, I promise" It's a sound of hope- but I can focus on anything- everything is just become fifty shades darker..._

I wake up and see a bright luminous light. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the room, I look down and see a while cloth swamped over me. I try to sit up but soon realise that my arm is being elevated upwards and is wrapped in a bandage. I look to the left of the room and see Suzie slumped over in a chair with her mouth slightly parted open breathing in and out. I click the buzzer for a nurse and soon one walks over too me, checking my chart on a clip bored. I see Suzie stur and soon she wakes up- what I didn't notice however is that her right leg is all wrapped up in a baby blue cast. What happened?

She grabs her crutches and hops over to me, I see the bags under her eyes and notice her hair is un-brushed and tangled. I try to talk but my mouth is too dry, Suzie notices my problem and soon reaches for a cup of water- after a couple of sips I start to talk "What day is it?" my voice is raspy and my throat is sore. Suzie looks confused for a minute before she says;

"Ana, do you not know? It's Sunday, you've been in a coma for three days." She tells me, sounding like her voice is about to crack. And that's when I remember everything that happened, the shouting, the hitting- being slammed against a wall and falling into blackness. I look down at my hands- not really sure what I'm supposed to say.

"Hey Ana- erm, there's something I have to say but first I'll go and get Jane." And with that Suzie wobbles off down a corridor. Jane is our social worker who has had to come and visit us a few times but I've never personally met her, but from what I gather she and Suzie seemed to be quite close. A few minutes later Suzie and Jane, who has some sort of shocked looked across her face re enter the room.

"Hey, Ana. How you doing?" Jane softly speeks to me in her upper class language. Suzie is sniffling behind her it sounds like she's been crying. I don't say anything but just nod a 'yes' in response.

Then Jane starts to begin to talk, after every word I can feel my eyes water up with anger, horror and disappointment. The police found mum- she's gone to Scotland of all places and she has been arrested for drugs and child neglegt. All men were arrested as well. But then comes the most surprising news off all. Turns out Suzie's biological dad had a brother caleed Richard Kavanagh who lives in America with his wife and two kids. And apparently he's agreed to take us in.

My heart is pounding with anger towards my mother but hope- hope that me and Suzie will finally get a fair shot at life.

America here we come...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing my story and reading it- sorry this update took so long. Yes this IS a Ana and Christian story but this is my first fanfic so I apologise if things aren't clear. I will get to their relationship but want to focus on other things first. Hope you enjoy xx**

Suzie POV

Tiring. That is the only word I can use to describe this week as me and Ana prepare for our new lives. Every night I have been keep kept awake by the anxiety ripping and racing through my body. I can tell Ana is worried and sceptical as well but I have no fears for her because she is the sweetest and loveliest person you will ever meet- you just have to love her. Whereas me on the other hand; I have a wall, that surrounds me so that no one can get in, people won't want to know the real me, and many of mums 'boyfriends' have made sure that I have been permanently scarred for life. I trust no one, except Ana; she is my rock, and although she may not know it, the true reason why I am probably still here. When Ana was born she gave me a reason, a job that I would raise her and protect her. I will never let anyone do to her, what they did to me. No one will ever dare hurt her.

Ana POV

After a stressful week of collecting things from the shabby flat including my collection of 19th century novels Suzie and I are finally ready to embark on our new lives. We had to arrive at Gatwick airport at 05:00 AM so that we could arrive at Seattle-Tacoma 16 hours later.

After a nail biting flight Suzie and I eventually land in SeaTac where we are surrounded by people in suits going through and coming out of customs. We have finally collected out two small cases which the airline managed to lose; now we just have to wait. Suzie's uncle told us that their driver would pick us up, but this place is huge, how are we supposed to find anyone in here. We take a few steps north until we find two spare seats that we perch ourselves on.

After the hustle and bustle has cleared a little bit we see a man standing by the entrance with a card reading 'Kavanagh.' We both let out a deep sigh and head over to the man with grey stubble and fading hair. He soon realises that he is here for us and introduces himself as Frank the driver. One thing I don't think I will ever get used to is the American accent. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana, and this is my sister Suzie." I extend my hand out to him which he then takes and shakes.

"Pleasure to meet you both; shall I take your bags?" He has a thick Texas accent. We both smile and nod and he carries our bags to a shiny black SUV. Suzie and I get in the back and he drives us to our new house, my heart is racing with anticipation. Once we arrive I have to do a double take, no, this can't be where Suzie and I are staying. The house is huge... massive, no gigantic- it's practically a mansion. The sweet smelling grass has been freshly cut and it has a gravelled drive that leads all the way up to the white wooden doors. From the front the house seems very inviting and is a misty grey colour on the outside. There are a few houses along the road that are all fairly similar, some deeper or lighter in colour though.

I can't believe that we are staying here. As the car pulls up I notice the front porch has vibrantly colours plants set in the luscious soil that give the house a family feeling. Suddenly I feel butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach, I'm never going to fit in a place like this- for god's sake, I come from a council estate in South London, what are these people going to think of me and the way I dress? As I'm pondering on my thoughts I gorgeous, tall blonde women with green emeralds eyes opens the wide doors and approaches me and Suzie with her arms open wide, inviting us in for a hug. I smile fondly at her. Suzie tries to look away- she's not as confident with human contact as I am. After a brief tense few seconds of hugging the woman introduces herself;

"Hello darlings, ahh it's so good to finally meet you, I'm Mrs Kavanagh but you may call me Vickey. My husband," she pauses and looks at Suzie, "is so looking forward to meeting both of you, but he unfortunately had to go to work on an emergency but will be back later. Our two children are also out- I'll show you around"

As we enter I am mesmerized by the view. The floor is a white marble and the kitchen tiles glisten in the sun. The stairs are carpeted a creamy colour and as she takes lead showing us into various rooms Suzie and I just follow along like lost puppies not really sure what to do with ourselves...

 **A/N**

 **Please review, next chapter will be up shortly, and I hope you liked it xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading reviewing, hope you like the chapter. The Greys will be in it soon.**

 **please review xx**

Ana POV

After a few long hours of being shown around the house we hear a door close and footsteps clunking on the marble floor. Mrs Kavanagh (who says we should call her Auntie) smiles sweetly at us before shouting "Kate, Ethan come in here please" Just then two blondes who look around the same age as Suzie walk in, their faces plastered with smiles. "Hiya, I'm Kate, you must be Suzie" she reaches out to give her a massive bear hug, Suzie tenses but soon relaxes. She finally releases Suzie and turns to me, "And you're Ana, It's so nice to meet you" She hugs me as well.

The boy coughs and reaches his hand out "Hi, Im Ethan nice to meet you." I take his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you too." Both brother and sister turn to each other and smile. He and Suzie introduce themselves to each other.

For the past 30 minutes Kate has been none stop talking about shoes and school and 'Oh, we must sit there at school.' Looking closely at her you can definitely see a resemblance between the Suzie and her cousins, both tall, blonde, the same nose just different eyes. Kate and Ethan both have emerald green eyes that seem to glitter in the light but Suzie and I have deep sea blue eyes that both have a shade of brokenness.

Suzie POV

Kate seems like a decent girl and Ethan seems alright too. The one thing I can't get over is the accent, it takes me a few minutes to process everything they are saying or asking before I can reply. Gah, hopefully I will get used to it. Kate soon starts asking me about schools and if I'm a junior or sophomore, like I would know what that means, I'm sixteen and in year 11 that's it. After telling her this she explains that both Ana and I are both sophomores, and so is she. Ethan is a year older than us. Mr Kavanagh, my uncle then enters the room, he is the spitting image of his son, just a darker shade of blonde hair. He comes in and also welcomes us with hugs, even though I know no one is going to hurt me I can still feel the burning when anyone touches my back but hopefully I will get use to it in time- I don't want to offend anyone or worry them with problems at the moment. After introductions have been made again Uncle turns to his wife and says "Oh, and by the way, we have been invited to the Greys for dinner tomorrow if you would like to attend?" I see Kate's face light up with glee at the mention of the word 'Grey.'

Kate then replies "Yes please daddy, oh Suzie you and Ana should come as well, you'll love it. They have a daughter Mia, who is in our year and a son called Christian.. he's a senior but a bit weird and Elliot is also a senior and uh..." I laugh as Kate obviously goes into fantasy world about the estranged Elliot. She then perks up again "But we MUST go shopping and get you something to wear tomorrow!"

I turn and smile sarcastically at Ana who is trying to hide her laugh. Oh joy my favourite activity!

 **Next chapter will be up soon and will be a bit longer. Please review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suzie PoV**

 _"shut up you stupid bitch" I can see and feel him towering over me, the smell of vodka is intoxicating as it flouts out of his mouth. I'm crying, why won't mum help me? She's just watching, "mum" I cry, where the duck is she? Then I feel his big foot make a sharp connection with my ribs, "she's not gonna fucking help you! You ain't worth shit you little bitch!" He punched me again, no- God no, why isn't mum doing anything, she's just_ trying _to stop the tears from streaming down my face. I breath in and out, trying to absorb the pain, I'm okay, it's going to be okay. I repatidly tell my self- thanks god Ana isn't here. Stay alive for her, yes she's all I need. I then see him go in and then come out of another room with; no! Anything but that. I then feel ten hard whacks strike across my back as he laughs at me. Mum is still standing there. At least it's not bleeding. I curl up, please stop it, please end this nightmare..._

 ** _Kate PoV_**

I'm awoken by a loud scream that travels quickly through the walls- it's coming from suzies room. I get out of my bed and hurry to her door only to find Ana leaning against the door whispering and muttering something to herself. When I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder she flinches instantly and freezes before she sees its me. "Arnt you gonna go and wake her up?" I quiry, wondering why she would let Suzie carry on her nightmare; Ana hesitates before saying "she doesn't like to be touched when she conscious, let alone asleep, she'll wake up in a minute anyway." And she smiles weekly at me. It's makes me wonder how Ana can seem so positive but it also intrigues me to wonder what happened, but then I realise that now it probably not a good time to start probing Ana about her life before us. Just as I'm about to turn back I hear feet stomping and racing and then I hear someone gag and a toilet flush. I instantly know that Suzie has thrown up. Ana takes her que and slowly opens the bedroom door before thanking me and once smiling again. Half way down the corridoor I see my mom, dad and brother half asleep but walking in the direction of Suzies door, I then explain what happened, minus the part of being sick and go back to my room where I find a restful sleep.

In the moring ring we are gathered around the breakfast table when Suzie and Ana walk in. Both wearing tight black jeans that show off their small figure but Suzie is wearing a white belly top whilst Ana is wearing a pink belly top (both come up just above the belly button.) it is then I realise how slim and underweight the two girls are but Suzie more so than Ana. Both have proclaimed collar boans and I'm guessing that their runs are both visible. After they have both a small, and I mean one slice but only ate half slice of toast for breakfast we decide it is time to head to the shops to buy outfits for tonight.

After wandering round for about an hour and half and still having no luck finding anything we decide to get something to eat; it is then I decide to ask Suzie about the events of last night. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" I ask softly, Suzie looks at me quizzically and cocks her head to one side before sighing and dismisses it by saying "er, yeah ta sorry about that, they shouldn't happened to often" and with that goes back to her pizza that her and Ana are sharing. I want to ask more- like so bad but decide against it. We then decide what we want to buy. We will all have black stilettos and cocktail dresses, just different colours, mine pink, Suzies White and Anas black. We head into another store and pick out the prefects dresses. I pick a size 8 up for Suzie and give it to her before she takes it back and replaces it with a 6, jeez forgot about that. After trying them on we decide to buy them and head home.

Ana PoV

Today has been so thrilling and exciting for me, to do something so freeing and not have to worry about the amount of money we are spending. Even though both Suzie and I don't feel comfortable with this much money we both fugured that we might as well embrace the happiness. When we arrive home we are given 2 hours to get ready. At this point Suzie and I start cracking up and Kate's panic - personally I can get changed, do hair and make up in about 40 minutes and Suzie in about 30 so it is no rush for us but it is for Kate. Suzie decides to use her expert hands to do my make up as well as Kate's and herself. KAte then becomes worried when she sees the time again making us laugh- I can't believe I have been this happy today; guess things really do change. By six o'clock hair nails and everything is ready. I look in the mirror and hardly recognise myself- Suzie once again has done a fantastic job, the thin eyeliner curves perfectly and my hair is dead straight, whilst Suzies has been curled to perfection. My eyes look 5 times bigger because of mascara and so do Suzies. Kate also looks fantastic and is now obsessing over taking some 'selfies' with us, I can't help but smile brightly at her and we pose for the camera. We walk down stairs, slowly I might add because of the enormous height of shoes we are wearing. The rest of the family are waiting down stairs and I'm sure I hear Mrs Kavanagh gasp. We all clamber into the car and set off down the road to the mysterious Greys...

 ** _Please review! Next chapter will be the meeting of the greys . Leave suggestions on how you think the first meeting between them all should go or if Eleana should be in it. Please review- thanks xxxx_**


End file.
